


Ends with You (Life, This World, and Everything in Between)

by Stardust_Steel



Series: The Sun and Moon [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BAMF Vegeta, BAMF goku, Because I needed more Kakavege than what Toriyama gave us, Goku and Vegeta are soft for eachother awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, M/M, Spirit fission baby, new Namek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/pseuds/Stardust_Steel
Summary: Goku and Vegeta share a tender moment after the battle against Moro. My alternate take on what happens post-Moro battle after chapter 67 DBS.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: The Sun and Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ends with You (Life, This World, and Everything in Between)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWhirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWhirly/gifts).



> A small gift to DarkWhirly because of this a amazing doujinshi epic script she was willing to share to me about Vegeta and Goku which I can’t WAIT to one day see as a full length one because it’s utterly AMAZING.🥰
> 
> Some of you may be familiar with this fic snippet from my multichaptered collection "This Space Between Us" (TSBU.) The reason I am updating this as a separate fic along with the others soon to follow is due to reader comments about tag sensitivity among different chapters. I won't elaborate but please let me know if this needs more tags :) I am learning, please be kind! 
> 
> TSBU will be taken down a month from now and continued as a series, so if anyone is really attached to it please download it :) Thank you for staying with me!

**E- Ends with You (Life, This World, and Everything in Between)**

_**-(Post Moro-battlefield, pre-relationship)-** _

“Goku! You did it!”

“You’re the best!” 

“That was a real nail biter!”

Vegeta watches, still hovering in the air, as the Dragon Team all run towards Kakarot, joy and relief evident in their features. Kakarot’s hair has reverted back to its usual obsidian now, no longer the intense white glow of Ultra Instinct. That form has never failed to make Vegeta shiver when he sees it, and not because of sheer power alone.

But that’s not a useful thought at all, so Vegeta wilfully discards it.

“Glad you’re still with us, Dad,” Gohan says, clearly thinking back to the Cell Games. Even Piccolo, who has chosen to hang back at the edge of the crowd like Vegeta, is smiling, watching their antics. 

There is a celebratory feeling in the air. Vegeta supposes he can understand this. In terms of scale of threat and ability, their fight against Moro isn’t anything the team hasn’t faced before, but it is still memorable for two reasons. First, that the battle took place right on earth, their planet. Unlike many of their recent threats, this felt and was a lot closer to home. Secondly, it was the most involved the **all** Dragon Team had been in recent memory against **one** seemingly main villain (the TOP was a battle royale against multiple crafty, strong opponents, so it didn’t count.)

Moro’s biggest threat had not been his power, but his apparently unlimited potential to grow it, as Buu had been able to. It had gotten pretty close to them losing it all at one point, but as always, the Dragon Team pulled through.

Well, almost all the Dragon Team. Vegeta’s sure Trunks and Goten would be less than happy once they heard they’d been left out of fighting Moro and his goons, half-saiyan as they are.

All that’s done and gone, no one died permanently - except Merus, which is regrettable, because Vegeta had respected his capabilities and level-headedness as a fighter. Once again, Earth is fine, Earth is saved.

So the Dragon Team is right to be happy. Vegeta doesn’t **_do_ **happy, but he should at least share their relief too, right?

And yet…

And yet.

Vegeta feels uneasy. His heart is not at peace, his instincts are buzzing. L this isn't resolved yet, like something even worse is about to come.

He also has a bone to pick with Kakarot.

Gold-tipped boots landed on the ravaged Earth with a soft thud. “Kakarot.”

Kakarot glanced around, and as he meets Vegeta’s eyes, his cheerful grin turned into a softer, gentle smile. 

Both Vegeta and Kakarot are equally and ridiculously bad at words, if in different ways - Kakarot all too much of the wrong words and Vegeta too little of the right ones- so reading the unspoken has always been their best method of communication. Maybe it’s a saiyan thing, maybe it’s just a Vegeta and Kakarot thing. The point is, they read each other’s tells like a saiyan picks up new techniques now, and if it had been anyone other than Kakarot, Vegeta would have been utterly terrified. 

_I’m glad you’re okay._

_Hmph. Someone has to watch your sorry ass, you clown._

Vegeta allows himself to acknowledge something in his own chest loosening - it has been a while since they’ve seen each other, after all, with Vegeta training with Pybara on Yardrat and Kakarot with Merus. Loathe as the prince is to admit it, he and Kakarot spend enough time in each other’s company (and thoughts, if not company itself) that any time apart feels like a long separation. It might be unspoken, this... thing between them, the strange attraction and protectiveness, but unspoken does not mean unacknowledged, at least for saiyans.

Besides, the last time he and Kakarot had seen each other, they’d been pretty much about to die on New Namek against Moro. 

So it is okay to feel this, it is okay. _Stop panicking,_ Vegeta ordered himself silently, _it’s fine to care, you already fell for an idiot so don’t be one yourself._

Vegeta didn’t allow any of what his thoughts to come through, instead tightening his scowl.

Kakarot’s gaze impossibly turns more fond, and it’s aggravating to remember what the younger saiyan's laughingly mentioned before, that he just finds Vegeta’s eternal grumpiness endearing. It makes it hard for to stay mad at this idiot, but Vegeta's always been a trier, and he’s trying his level best.

They had been so close to losing - the Earth, their families, _each other_ -

“ _ **When**_ are you going to learn that giving a Senzu Bean to an enemy is never the right answer?” Vegeta snaps out of nowhere. The non-sequitur makes Kakarot blink. 

“Um…?” The younger saiyan scratches his head in that nervous tic of his that Vegeta knows too well. Vegeta notices how the muscles of his arms and shoulders elongate, how powerful and solid he looks in the sun, and has to avert his gaze. It doesn’t help that Kakarot’s apparent confusion makes his stupid baby-face even more … adorable. Argh. “It’s… not?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, Kakarot?” Vegeta’s trying really hard to get a grip on his anger and use it, but it’s not as effective a tool as it used to be. He blames an orange-clad idiot for this. 

“Um…

“Don’t you look at me like that - You could have finished off Moro earlier, but you didn’t, you had to go and give him a Senzu instead.”

“Vegeta’s right, Goku,” Krillin agrees, and Vegeta has to conceal his shock as they both look towards the sheepish monk. “That was way too close.” Krillin laughs nervously. “Haven’t we done this before? Like with Cell? Didn't we agree it was a bad idea?” 

“We… didn’t?” Everyone else will read it like Kakarot’s being dumb, but Vegeta knows him well enough to know he’s trolling on purpose. Sneaky, cheeky bastard.

Krillin looks like he just realizes that even though Kakarot’s dumb reply merits incredulity, it is actually a truthful one. Vegeta empathizes.

“Well, it _**is**_ a bad idea to give Senzu beans to the enemy, Goku,” the monk explains patiently. “Just because you don't kill 'em, they’re not going to just go and quietly become a good guy."

“Yes, I definitely didn’t,” Vegeta deadpans, voice so dry that the desert separating Capsule Corp and Mt Paozu must be seething with envy. It startles a laugh out of Kakarot and even some of the others, but as always, Kakarot is the focal point of Vegeta’s attention.

Kakarot is -there's no other word for it - beautiful when he laughs. He's always been... easy on the eyes, right to their very first fight, but when he laughs, the whole world seems to brighten with his joy. That's probably enough of an alarming signal. Vegeta could stare forever, so of course he does the opposite, and averts his gaze.

“Well, you **are** the most stubborn person I’ve met, Vegeta, and I’ve known Bulma for most of my life,” Kakarot's saying teasingly, and Vegeta has to scoff to cover the warmth that’s spreading and liquefying his insides.

"Says the one who insists on letting his enemies go when every single time it's never ever failed to backfire against him."

Kakarot tilts his head. “Everything turned out okay in the end, everyone's alive...so... it's... not that bad...?”

Vegeta lifts an eyebrow. “I’m sure Merus wouldn’t agree,” the prince says, aware that even if necessary, it is a cruel thing to say. As much as Vegeta’s come to the so-called good side, some wicked tendencies will always remain in him.

Kakarot’s face droops in sadness, and Vegeta almost regrets it, but the younger saiyan needs to hear this. Vegeta wants him to remember that there are boundaries to compassion, because the idiot’s already got himself hurt too many times, even killed, because of his stupid bleeding heart. Some of them from Vegeta’s indirect facilitation, too. 

But Kakarot’s always been stubborn, in his own way. “No,” Kakarot says suddenly, “Merus would have agreed with me.” Vegeta lifts both eyebrows this time in incredulity. “He told me he believes in reformation, just like I do - he thinks everyone deserves a chance.”

“Look where that got him. Now he’s worse than dead.”

Kakarot winces. “Vegeta...”

“You need to learn when your bleeding heart is going to get someone hurt," Vegeta keeps his voice sharp, because he's very sure no one else is going to tell this soft-hearted idiot this, not to this degree of seriousness, even though they profess to care. "killed, or worse. Especially if it’s you." Wait, what? No, that isn't supposed to come out. Vegeta skips right over to the next bit. "Actions have **_consequences_** , Kakarot, when are you going to remember this?” 

Kakarot is gracious enough to let Vegeta off his slip-up for once.“...That’s why I have you with me, right?” Kakarot says cheekily. 

Vegeta glares. Evasive bastard, doing it so easily that pieople tend to let him move the topic. Not Vegeta. “Meaning the next time another egomaniac supervillain comes along, you’re probably going to do it again, aren’t you?”

Kakarot sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he laughs. Vegeta doesn’t know why he bothers - they’ve had this argument before, many times, in many forms - from Buu to Broly to this, it is not something he and Kakarot will ever see eye-to-eye on. The prince would blame it on their different backgrounds, but even Krillin sees it the way Vegeta does, and yet he is closer to Kakarot’s innocent upbringing than Vegeta’s bloody one.

Kakarot’s just different, the prince supposes. Always choosing to see the best and good in everyone. Even as he detests that soft squishy marshmallow heart, it’s also exactly what draws him to the younger’s orbit.

After all, saiyans naturally gravitate and crave a challenge, and what better challenge is there than the exact opposite of you?

“You’re an idiot.”

“I dunno, I’ve done some smart things,” Kakarot grins. “Like... I got you on our side…”

Vegeta wrinkles his nose. Is that supposed to be a supporting statement? His retort is cut short when Gohan butts in, “Oh yeah, Vegeta! That spirit fission thing you can do now is really cool!”

Kakarot’s evasiveness has worked. Vegeta huffs, crossing his arms and turning away.

He doesn't understand and doesn't agree with Kakarot's continuous ability to trust and give chances, despite being hurt so many times. But Vegeta's learnt the hard way that forgiveness does more for the bearer than the receiver, and not understanding something doesn't necessarily mean not respecting it, however begrudgingly.

And well, if the idiot's not going to watch his own back, Vegeta will do it for him, with a great deal of reluctance and a lot of pain. Kakarot is a pain in the ass, after all.

_If you’re going to insist in being an idiot, I’m going to be right up there and control the damage._

* * *

_**-(In Galactic Patrol HQ, victory celebration)-** _

Several days later, as Goku, Vegeta and Jaco are called to receive their medals from the Galactic PAtrol, they find out that Merus isn’t, in fact, worse than dead.

Merus is very much alive, if only a mortal now. Though how much of a lifespan he has as an "angel-species-who’s-not-an-angel-anymore-but-still-a-species-of-one", Goku doesn’t know, doesn’t understand and doesn’t really care. 

He **_does_ **care that Merus seems genuinely, genuinely happier than Goku's ever seen him, and not just because he's alive again. Merus clasps Goku’s hand and tells Goku and Vegeta that as a past-angel-species-thingy, he doesn’t have to maintain neutrality any longer and can get involved in mortal affairs. It means that the Galactic Patrol agentis able to protect the galaxy as he wishes, without the previous threat of being erased from existence hanging over his head anymore.

So all’s well that ends well! 

Goku’s always been a naturally cheerful person, more prone to smiling than brooding anyway, so it’s nothing new for him, but he can’t help grinning even wider when he sees that even Vegeta is having trouble keeping a smile off his face when he hears this. The prince should know a thing or two about being able to choose one's life path, after all. The atmosphere of the Galactic Patrol’s HQ ship is celebratory and warm, as the old looming much-feared villain that is Moro has been dealt with. Even better, one of its most revered agents and leaders joins them from beyond the dead. Goku's sure Merus will do even greater things after this, he can't wait to see what adventures they come up with next.

Goku enjoys it all - the music, the mingling around, the photo-taking, the strange-looking-but-delicious-tasting food. (There could definitely be more of it though.) There is minor confusion when he shakes hands with the green octopus-looking thing that is the Galactic King, and Goku only too late remembers that it isn’t actually the King’s hands that he’s shaking, but well, they look like just another pair of tentacles, which are an octopus’ version of hands, so surely it’s okay, right?

Well, anyway. Bored now, Goku looks around for Vegeta, missing his steady presence. Technically not much time has passed for everyone else. But Goku has spent the equivalent of 6 months in the hyperbolic time chamber training with Merus, between when he last saw the prince to now. Merus is a brilliant teacher and sparring partner, but he isn’t Vegeta.

In that bottomless white void, literally _**everything**_ had reminded him of Vegeta, which isn’t surprising considering they had spent a good 3 years there together. 

When he spots the prince, Goku can’t help feeling something fond as he watches that proud face try to remain aloof. It’s so typical of Vegeta to stay out of the crowd, even when the celebrations are technically in his and Goku’s honor.

Vegeta’s picked a corner that’s secluded enough to observe without being observed, one where the doorway is in full view. Goku knows it's so he can observe who exits and enters, but he doesn’t really know what the prince plans to do with that observation - they’re in the vacuum of space after all, and even if they were back on earth it's not like they can’t sense ki. But he understands that some habits die hard, and this is undoubtedly one Vegeta’s picked up from his time on Frieza’s ship, back when his scouter was all he had to rely on. So Goku’s careful not to block Vegeta’s view of the doorway, even as he saunters up to the prince. 

“Soooooo.” Goku grins, nodding towards a happy Merus speaking to Jaco in the distance. “Everything did turn out fine after all, right?”

Goku’s referring to their earlier conversation about Senzu beans and **consequences** (he can still hear Vegeta's tone saying those words) back at the battlefield post-Moro. Anyone else might have been confused, but of course Vegeta instantly knows what Goku’s talking about. 

Vegeta rolls his eyes. “Rub it in, why don’t you.” He’s acting bad tempered, but Goku knows the prince is just as glad as he is that Merus is alive, and no one permanently suffered from the battle. “ ** _Fine_ **, Kakarot, you win this time, but it’s entirely luck, remember that.”

“Mmm.” Goku uses one of the tactics he always uses with Vegeta when he doesn’t really want to fight, and that’s to agree with the prince without really agreeing. Sometimes it’s enough to appease Vegeta, but not today, it seems.

“Kakarot, I’m serious. Next time, don’t spare your enemies because they will find a way to turn in back on you- or to **someone else**.” Goku winces. He knows Vegeta’s done that on purpose - Goku would disregard anything of consequence to himself, but if it involves someone else getting hurt, Goku is more likely to listen. Smart Vegeta. 

Goku pouts. Vegeta’s expression does something weird. “Don’t give me that look, idiot! You know I’m right. Every time you’ve done something like this it always goes from bad to worse. The fight against Moro, Cell, Frieza - hell, even with me.”

"Vegeta..."Goku’s starting to regret bringing this up. He’d only been meaning to tease Vegeta, because he loves it when he gets to see the prince’s warmer side. But Vegeta’s little frown is deepening, and Goku knows he’s probably thinking about some dark old deed in the past that he’s still punishing himself for. Whoops. Time for a Vegeta-distraction.

“Aw, come on,” Goku whines, purposely using the childish tone that never fails to earn him an exasperated scowl. It works- Vegeta’s still looking irate, but at Goku instead of at himself. “Stop thinking so much, it always turns out fine.” It may be naive to Vegeta, but this is how Goku sees the world, so.

“What if one day it doesn’t?”

“We’ll deal with that when it comes!” Vegeta doesn’t look convinced, his scowl getting deeper. Nooooooo. “C’mon, lighten up 'Geta! Nothing happened this time, no one died!”

Vegeta doesn't bother correcting the nickname nowadays. “Everything has to end eventually, Kakarot.”

Goku smiles sunnily at the prince. “Even your bad mood?”

Vegeta glares. Goku keeps smiling in hope. “You’re unbelievable." After a moment, the terseness in the prince’s shoulders loosen a little, and he gifts Goku with a rare upturn of his lips. "Can you at least try to see things from my perspective?” 

“Okay, sure.” Goku is in the mood to be cooperative, so he bends his knees slightly to bring his eyes level with Vegeta’s. “Is that better?”

There is a beat of stunned silence. Goku just barely catches the fist that attempts to slam into the side of his face with the velocity of a comet, and likely the force of one too. He begins to laugh loudly even as he staggers back, as Vegeta follows up with several punches, each one more incensed than the previous.

Even in this secluded spot where Vegeta’s chosen to lurk, they might be attracting some attention soon, but Goku doesn’t really care - he only has eyes for Vegeta. He is being forced back, but he doesn’t mind, in fact he is shaking with laughter, his heart is singing with joy. The prince is hissing spit fire angry, his eyes blazing with beautiful fury and oh Kami, Goku truly missed this, missed _him_.

Then Vegeta plays dirty and tackles him to the floor of the spaceship and it is Goku’s turn to yelp and try to throw some punches back. He fails when Vegeta manages to pin his shoulders down and straddle him. The prince smirks, knees framing Goku’s waist on each side as he leans forward. 

“Not feeling so tall now, are you?” Vegeta taunts, face mere inches away from Goku’s own. 

Goku is not thinking about the prince’s frame at that time. In fact, he is barely thinking, barely breathing. As he gazes up at Vegeta he feels his face heating up. Their proximity makes him nervous, and it feels like everything is slowing down. Vegeta seems to be realising the same, the look in his eyes morphing from triumphant to something else entirely, more uncertain. His grip on Goku’s shoulder loosens as if he is about to let go.

Impulsively, unthinkingly, Goku bucks his hips and rolls them over, so that now he is the one on top and straddling Vegeta. Vegeta cries out in angry protest and doesn’t go without a struggle, but once their positions are reversed, it seems like all the fight leaves him. They find each other’s eyes and get lost there, each second more intense and intimate than the last.

Vegeta is looking at him with something softer, more tender. Something in disbelief like he can’t quite this is happening, like Goku is the centre of his world and nothing else exists right then. Looking at the beautiful, proud profile beneath him, Goku cannot stand how much love he feels. Slowly, gently, he presses his forehead against Vegeta’s, watching the dark gaze for a snarl, a flinch back, the slightest sign of a no. 

He finds none. 

Instead Vegeta closes the gap between them and presses his lips to Goku’s. The gesture is soft, hesitant, like he is unsure, but something in Goku’s chest just- overflows - and he returns the kiss with all the fondness, the love he can muster. Vegeta gasps but doesn’t pull away.

Someone cheers, and the two saiyans break off to see some of the Galactic Patrol agents grinning at them. Jaco’s trying to take a photo, but Merus is firmly shoving the camera away, even as he smiles at the two. Vegeta’s face is flaming, but Goku can’t find it in himself to be ashamed - his heart just feels so full, he’s sure it’s showing in his grin.

The Vegeta-distraction worked, just not in the way Goku meant it to.

* * *

_**-(On New Namek, the Ritual of Gratitude)-** _

Vegeta places the shattered remnants of 73’s crystal on the soft blue grass of New Namek with solemnity that is almost unlike him. Goku watches, admiring the way the lean muscles of the prince’s shoulders move with both power and grace. Beside and around Goku, Elder Moori, Esca and the rest of the Namekian villagers are observing as well, all with smiles on their faces.

Esca (whose earnestness reminds Goku of a young baby Gohan) has explained to both saiyans earlier that this "Ritual of Gratitude" is a yearly ceremony. Done to show gratitude for further chance at life, and reverence for the cycles of the universe. Something like that. Goku doesn’t really understand it - he’s not sure if they’re worshipping a deity or just giving thanks to nature, but he sees that it means a lot to the Namekians. So he's trying to be on his best behaviour.

Esca has taken a great liking to both saiyans, particularly Vegeta since the prince saved the little Namekian baby from Moro, and it makes Goku really happy because someone else sees that Vegeta's really a heart of gold under that frowning exterior. To be fair, at this point, Goku thinks the only one who isn't convinced is Vegeta himself.

The young Namek has requested for them to be present for the ceremony if they could. Goku said yes of course, and Vegeta didn’t say no, so Goku took it to mean a yes and teleported them both.

It was Moori’s idea to add this last bit to their usual ceremony, as something symbolic.

Spirit fission, by Prince Vegeta IV, the one who had once killed their Namekian brethren, and years, mistakes and forgiveness later, now stand as one of their saviours. Such is the cycle of the universe.

With one sharp downward jab, Vegeta separates the last of the accumulated energy from the crystal. In a brilliant burst of light but a curiously muted sound, like a baby's first breath, the prince makes a precise motion, graceful hands sending it back into the core of the planet.

In its place, the tiniest little tree Goku has ever seen sprouts out, its little blue leaves a shade lighter than the grass around it.

Vegeta bows his head in dignity and in reverence, and somehow, Goku thinks it's the most majestic he's ever seen the prince. The Namekians around them murmur in a rising crescendo that Goku understands to be their version of applause. 

Some more rites and things take place, but it’s hard for Goku to pay attention - he doesn’t mean to be disrespectful, but it’s hard for him to sit still and pay attention for long. The one time they talked about this, Vegeta stared at him like something’s making sense, and instead of rolling his eyes, the prince had just told Goku it’s nothing to worry about, so Goku doesn't. 

So Goku just does his level best to sit still here. He waits until it seems appropriate enough, then bounds up to Vegeta who meets him halfway, “Vegeta that was so cool to watch and the tree was so cute and the light was so pretty,” Goku chatters away happily, and Vegeta’s watching him with this small little smile on his face, so Goku’s not going to stop, “Spirit fission isn’t easy but you mastered it so fast, and to that level, and you even figured out how to reverse it and turn it into a spirit bomb too, it's so cool!”

“Hn. It’s a useful skill to have.” The prince pauses. “Perfect against a fused adversary, like Zamasu or Buu or Moro, if we ever have to face something like that again." They probably will, it goes unsaid.

Vegeta’s acting all cool about it, but Goku knows better - he’d seen it in the fight against Moro, both in the time Vegeta was giving Moro a brutal beatdown while sending energy back to New Namek, and when he was sending Goku all that energy for the last burst of Ultra Instinct. He sees it even clearer now in the prince - it's the first time Vegeta’s powers are used to nurture and heal instead of destroy, and Vegeta gets to watch it as it happens; and Goku can see it, see Vegeta mending and healing in ways that wasn’t possible before.

It’s Vegeta’s technique, it’s his thing, just like Ultra Instinct is Goku’s thing. And it can be destructive, but with the prince, it isn’t. 

Namek's sky is turning into dusk, setting the horizon in shades of red that is both like and unlike Earth. When he glances around the planet he helped heal, Vegeta's expression of awe and wonder is beautiful to see -there's no other word for it. Goku thinks he can stare at the prince forever, so of course he doesn't, and turns his gaze away. It may not be obvious, but Son Goku is capable of shyness.

Goku sneaks another glance. He’d always thought red suited Vegeta, why his favourite look for Vegeta is SS god.

Vegeta looks almost angelic right then.

Unbidden, Goku remembers the prince's words to Moro, in the heat of their battle:

_"Of course I'm going to hell. At the end of the day, I'm a bad guy."_

Goku doesn't understand why Vegeta still feels he's a bad guy, why he still feels the need to atone for his past. Some people would say genocide on a planetary scale is enough reason, and Goku would argue that they've saved the planets and the universe several times over by now with Vegeta's help, so doesn't the scale balance out? But apparently, what is saved doesn't equal to what is destroyed. Vegeta said this to him before,Goku doesn't get it, but he doesn't plan to.

They've literally seen the back of hell and through it together, and Vegeta deserves better, has done better, is doing better, and so Goku will _**fight**_ whoever he needs to when and if that time comes.

Goku says his next thoughts aloud, because he thinks Vegeta deserves to hear them. “You’re amazing, Vegeta.” He notices Vegeta’s flush, and has to grin, but he’s smart enough not to mention it. Not right then, anyway -Goku can tease some other time.

After all, he’s planning on spending a lifetime fighting against, with, and alongside the prince. 

* * *

_**-(Mt Paozu, just us)-** _

That night, they sit quietly in the darkness of Mt Paozu's forest, backlit by fireflies, and the light of the moon. The silence is comfortable, not awkward, as it's always been between them.

As he reaches out to links his gloved fingers with Kakarot's own, Vegeta is ...surprised by how at peace he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out with an angrier tone from Vegeta's POV as to why Goku doesn't yet understand that giving Moro/any enemy a senzu when the first thing they will do is kill everyone and destroy everything the moment they're healed. It was not meant to be romantic or understanding.
> 
> Then, as I wrote it, I realized that while Vegeta will never understand or agree, I feel that Vegeta is probably going to accept Goku for who he is, be resigned to fixing any messes Goku makes along the way, because it's that very same compassion that saved him. The only way (I think) Vegeta would stay angry at Goku, be angry enough to throttle him etc, is if Goku's decision to spare his enemies one day leads to Vegeta's family (alongside everyone else's, but esp. his own) dying or harmed for permanent. WHICH MAY BE something coming up... >:D
> 
> Also, I just wanted to see some Vegeta-Goku and Namekians interaction and brain the part where Goku grabs the Galactic King's "junk for the third time" - while I'm sure it's meant for comedic relief, I wanted to lampshade it here and use it to explore how simply and easily he takes things. ^^
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts (OvO)>Thank you for taking the time to read and if you are inclined, to review :)


End file.
